Somewhere in Neverland
by TheHomemadeDarkmark
Summary: When Hermione Granger is accepted back into Hogwarts, she expects the time of her life. Nothing more to worry about, no danger lurking. She is even Head Girl! But when an unfortunate Head Boy is paired with her for nightly patrols and a shared dormitory, her entire year will flip upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione yawned and blinked her eyes open. Tears flowed from her eyes. She had just had another nightmare. She sat up and wiped her eyes clean, recalling the dream, the memory.

It had been another one of the Battle of Hogwarts, this time one of her worse ones: Fred's death. It was one of the most personal and frequent ones, and she always felt haunted afterwards. Mainly because she felt to blame. She hadn't told anyone, but it was her fault, in her opinion, that Fred had died. She went over the memory again.

"I don't think I've heard you joke since-" Fred began, laughing. He was interupted by loud crash as the wall exploded. In a split second, Fred looked over to Hermione, seeing a rather large piece of rubble flying her way. She saw, as if in slow motion, him jumping over and taking the hit for her. She flew back from the impact of the explosion, a scream leaving her lips.

Once the dust cleared she sat up and shook herself off. She began looking frantically for the others. Harry and Ron sat up, then they heard a cry from Percy. All of the sound seemed to die away, the world around them seemed to fade. Hermione couldn't believe that the world still even existed. How could it, when Fred Weasley was lying dead on the ground? The only thing that her brain processed as Ron and Percy cried over their dead brother was that it should have been her. There hadn't been enough time for his smile to fade, and yet, somehow he had been quick enough to jump in front of her.

Hermione buried her head in her knees and let tears pour out. After a few moments she wiped them away again and stood up. Perhaps a nice glass of water would help. She could summon some by magic, but she decided that a walk downstairs wouldn't hurt.

She stepped out of her room and onto the landing. When she had told the Weasleys that she would stay with them until finding a place of her own, along with Harry, Mrs. Weasley hadn't hesitated in making them comfortable. With magic, she had added two temporary rooms on the top floor for them to stay in without having to share.

Hermione entered the dark kitchen and checked the clock. One-thirty. She sighed and took a drink of her water. Suddenly, she heard a muttered swear from the stairs.

Curious, she set down her cup and walked over. She saw a dark figure leaning against the wall, grasping its foot. Lighting her wand, she revealed it to be Harry, rubbing his toe, which he seemed to have stubbed on the stairs.

He looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide and scared. He seemed less scared as he saw that it was Hermione, but not by much.

"What are you doing, Harry?" she asked, lowering her wand and leaning against the banister.

His eyes flickered to the door next to them, then back to her. "Er, nothing."

Hermione smiled, seeing that they were just outside Ginny's room. "How long have you been visiting her at night?"

His face flushed red. "Not long. I came down one night to get a midnight snack, and I heard her crying. She'd been having nightmares."

"I know the feeling," Hermione said, wincing. He nodded.

"Anyway, I went in and comforted her. I've come every night since. Er," he suddenly looked frantic, "nothing happened, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Harry. It isn't like I can see right through you or anything."

He paled. "You won't, like..." he trailed off.

"Tell?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course not. But, Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked, seeming relieved that she wouldn't give him away.

She smiled. "Work on your cover story. You're a terrible liar in these situations."

He smiled back and stepped into Ginny's room. Hermione sighed and proceeded back up the stairs. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep after her nightmare, so she figured she'd read. She flicked on her bedside lamp in her room and pulled out Hogwarts, A History, her all-time favorite.

Hermione was not the only one lacking sleep that night. Many miles away, Draco Malfoy was in his room, pacing back and forth. He hadn't had a decent rest since the Battle of Hogwarts. His father was in Askaban,and his mother still faced charges. She was under house arrest, with Ministry officials holding a constant watch over the manor. Draco was free, but was still haunted by the war.

He regreted every thing he'd done, every death he'd caused. As much as he hated to admit it, he hadn't wanted any part of it. When he had originally signed up to join the Dark Lord, he was a naive child. He soon found out that being a Death Eater wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

He grabbed a fistful of hair and fell backwards onto his bed. Dark circles ringed under his eyes, and he was quite pale. Or, at least paler than usual. He groaned and headed down to the kitchens, hoping that an elf could make him some sort of potion to help him sleep. When he began to pass through the dining room he was greeted by the worst sight he'd ever seen.

Narcissa Malfoy had her head in her hands, a glass of water set in front of her, about half empty. She rubbed her eyes, and when she pulled her hands away, the look in her eyes broke Draco's heart. She looked utterly defeated. The circles under her eyes matched his, showing him she'd gotten as much sleep as he had.

She looked up and saw her son, then tried to muster up a smile. Draco walked over and hugged her. "You should be asleep," he told her, softly.

She let out a small laugh. "So should you, mister." She pulled away and sighed. "I just can't. Not with the threat of being taken away hanging over us. The last thing I need is for you be left alone. We need to stick together, and I cannot do that from Askaban." Her eyes watered as se leaned on her son.

Draco put his arms around his mother. "You won't be taken away. I promise you, we will stick together, and no one will take us apart." As hard as he seemed to everyone else, he had a soft spot for his mother. She was the most important person in his life, and he needed her, just as he knew she needed him.

She gave him a tired smile. "I hope you're right, sweetheart. I really do."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione went downstairs. It was about eight. Around five she had heard Harry slip back into his room. When she got downstairs, he was down there, along with majority of the family. She saw Ron finish buttering a piece of toast and begin to bring it up to his mouth. She promptly came up behind him and snatched it before taking a bite.

Ron glared at her. "Sure, Hermione. You can take my toast. It isn't like you could've asked or anything."

"Would you have given it to me?" He remained silent. "I thought so." Hermione smiled, munching happily on her stolen toast as Ron reached grumpily for another piece. Ginny came skipping out of her room.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, leaning over and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "How'd you sleep?" she asked him, as if she didn't already know.

Harry caught Hermione's eye as she gave him a knowing smile. He turned back to Ginny. "Fine, Gin. You?"

"Very well," she said, taking a seat next to him. Hermione couldn't help but admire their relationship. Since the war, they hadn't gotten into a single fight, and they just understood each other. They fit together perfectly and were so in love.

Her and Ron, however, weren't so lucky. They had stayed together for about six months before Hermione told him the truth they both knew. Things just weren't woking out anymore. They separated happily and their friendship was as strong as before, if not stronger, now that the romantic tension was gone. In the months since their break-up, they hadn't had a single argument. At least, not many.

George walked down, hair messy, and gave everyone a bright smile. "Morning!"

Hermione looked down into her eggs. Over a year later, and she still couldn't look George in the eye. She couldn't bear to see the pain that lingered there, even then. She knew that every smile was forced, every cheerful word layered with sadness. And it was her fault.

He sat down. "So, what is on the agenda for today?" he asked. They all shrugged, but were interrupted before they could answer. They looked over to see an owl pecking at the window, straining from the five heavy envelopes attached to its leg.

Ginny ran over and opened the window. The owl flew in, and Hermione detached the letters, gave him a treat, and sent him off. She looked down at the envelopes.

"They're Hogwarts letters!" she exclaimed, her interest suddenly skyrocketing. She handed them out, and then she opened hers.

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to repeat your final year at Hogwarts, if you so wish. Please send a reply owl with your answer as to whether or not you will be attending. Term starts on September 1st, and we expect your reply no later than August 28th. Enclosed is a list of supplies needed for this term.

Happy Holidays

Professor Minerva McGonagal

Headmistress

Hermione smiled and looked at the others. Hogwarts had been closed the previous year for repairs, so everyone was backed up on where they should be. Eleven-year-olds across the country had been so disappointed when they recieved a letter informing them that they would be unable to attend until second year. Parents bought the books that their children would have needed, and tutored them in the year they missed at home, or sent them to another school.

But now, Hogwarts was reopened! Ginny could do her seventh year, and they could all redo theirs. She looked over at George, curious. "What's yours about?" He was now twenty-one, well out of Hogwarts.

He looked up at her, and she had to refrain from flinching from the buried depression. "It says that I can repeat my seventh year, which I missed out on due to 'tyrannic, irresponsible professors who shall not be named at this time.'" He grinned. "Three guesses who she's talking about there!"

Hermione laughed. "So, are you going to go? I mean, you really didn't finish your seventh year, but Angelina did, and she already watches the shop when you aren't around. I think she'd be alright keeping track of it while you're at school, if you just asked."

"Yeah," Ron cut in. "I'm actually sure Angelina would do anything for you if you just asked." Most of the room laughed, except for Mrs. Weasley, who hit her son over the back of the head, and George, who dropped his head and blushed as red as his hair.

"Anyway," Hermione said once her giggles had died down, "I don't think she'd mind at all. Besides, I'm sure you'll feel better in the long run if you go."

George sighed, then nodded. "It goes against everything I stand for," he said dramatically, "but I guess I'll do it."

The others laughed again as Mrs. Weasley quickly scribbled out a note to Professor McGonnagal that they'd be returning.

Draco looked at the letter in his hand. Return? They wanted him to return to that school, even after everything he'd done? He thought about it. He thought of the ridicule and hatred he would be greeting if he chose to repeat his seventh year.

He thought of Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys. They'd all have their happy endings, which they would just love to rub in his face. Potter was with the Weaslette, Granger was probably still with the Weasel, and he would be stuck watching them, day after day. Just the thought disgusted him.

Plus the way he would be shunned. The entire school would hate him and everything he'd ever done.

No. He wouldn't go. He simply refused to go to the place where he would be tortured and hated. He crumpled up the letter and threw it towards the wall.

Just to his luck, his mother stepped in right as the parchment fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up before Draco could stop her.

Narcissa read through the letter. "Draco-"

"I am not going, mother. That is that," he said firmly. His mother looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Draco, darling, please! I need to know that you are safe. I need to be sure that, whatever happens to me, you are secure and cannot be harmed, even if it is just for now."

He looked into her large, grey eyes and sighed. "Well..."

"Please," she whispered. She sounded like a small child, alone and frightened. Draco caved.

He put on a big, cheesy smiled and stood up. "I guess I best get packed up then, shouldn't I?" Narcissa grinned and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in her room, looking through her things from Hogwarts. She was all packed up for leaving the next day, and was now searching for a badge of any sort attached to a letter, to see if she had made prefect again. Her hand finally brushed a small box, covered in silk.

Confused, she picked it up. None of the prefects badges had come in those before. She opened it up and her eyes widened.

There was a gleaming badge nestled into the cushioning of the box, bearing a Hogwarts crest and the words "Head Girl." She let out a small squeal and ran next door to Harry's room. She smacked her fist against the door repeatedly.

The door opened, and Hermione zoomed in past a startled Harry. Ginny looked up from where she was flicking through a quidditch magazine on the chair in the corner, and Ron jumped about a foot in the air when she raced in.

Hermione held out her badge. "Look!" she said, out of breath. "Head Girl! I got Head Girl!"

Ginny jumped up and ran over to hug her. "That's amazing, 'Mione! You got Head Girl, Harry and I were assigned Co-Captains for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and Ron got prefect again!"

Hermione grinned at them all. Mrs. Weasley stepped in. "All of you, to bed. Now. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Mum, Hermione got Head Girl," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione with a wide grin. "Did you really? Oh, congratulations, dear!" she exclaimed, running over to give Hermione a hug. When she pulled away her face was stern again. "Still, bed, now."

Ginny groaned, pecked Harry on the cheek, then stomped out. Ron and Hermione both walked to their rooms. Hermione closed her eyes, and wondered who her Head Boy would be. Someone tolerable, she hoped. She let out a yawn.

This year couldn't be so bad. With this thought, Hermione drifted off for the first dreamless sleep she'd had in a year.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-The Next Morning-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione woke up and stretched. Looking at her alarm clock, she let out a gasp. It was already 9:45!

She ran downstairs. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?!" she exclaimed, running into the kitchen. The others looked up at her.

"We tried," Harry told her. "You were so out we couldn't get you up."

Hermione gave him a glare, then sat down, helping herself to some eggs.

By the time breakfast was over and everyone was dressed, it was 10:45. Mrs. Weasley rushed them all out, demanding they apparate straight to the station as soon as they were sure they had everything.

They all rushed through the barrier, hurrying to get their luggage aboard and say their good-byes.

By the time they all got settled aboard, done with their farewells, it was just turning eleven. The fivesome sat down in a compartment, finally able to rest for their journey home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Several Hours Later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione wiped her eyes, since they had started watering from so much laughter. She glanced out the window and her eyes widened.

"Damn! We need to change!" she said, pointing out the castle that was swiftly getting nearer. She grabbed her robes and Ginny's arm, and ran out of the compartment, hoping the bathrooms were empty so they could change swiftly.

In her rush to get down the aisle, she didn't notice a tall figure standing off to one side. As she hurried past she accidentally ran into his shoulder, but she continued on with a muttered, "Sorry." She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be stuck in the Great Hall in her muggle clothes while everyone else wore their standard robes. She'd stick out like a sore thumb.

Draco sat in his compartment, wishing he were anywhere else. Pansy sat there, trying to flirt with him constantly and annoyingly. Blaise wasn't much help as he just sat there, making comments about how they were so in love, while, in reality, he knew Draco didn't give her a second thought. Goyle just sat there snickering at him stupidly.

He stood up, causing Pansy to fall forward, as she'd been leaning over on him. "I'll be back," he told them, then stepped out of the compartment.

As he went to close the door, he felt a sharp pain as someone ran into his shoulder. He heard a muttered apology as the figure ran past. He looked at the retreating form and saw a mass of brown curls, trailed by a head full of ginger. Granger and the Weaslette. He sneered. Idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Hermione quickly changed in the bathroom, then began walking back with Ginny, who was rubbing her wrist. "Good lord, Hermione," she said. "Did you have to yank that hard?"

Hermione gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Ginny."

A young girl walked up, a piece of paper in her hand. "Excuse me," she said shyly. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked, confused.

The girl held out the paper. "A note from Professor McGonagal."

Hermione gave her a warm smile and took the note. "Thank you," she said kindly. The girl stood there akwardly for a moment, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Suddenly she burst out, "Can I have your autograph?" Her face flushed bright red.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Oh! Um, well, I guess..." She looked at Ginny, who was grinning at her. Hermione signed the parchment that the girl gave her. The smirk was wiped from Ginny's face, however, when the parchment was given to her. She signed it as well, before the girl scurried off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "You're famous. You helped Harry defeat Voldemort. Me? I'm just his incredibly hot, badass girlfriend."

Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's get back to the boys." As they walked down the aisle, she opened the note.

_Ms. Granger,_

_As Head Girl, I ask that you meet Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, before attending the feast. There, you and our Head Boy will be given your duties, along with a list of prefects, guidelines, and other things you will need to know. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress M. McGonagall_

Hermione sighed as she sat down next to Ron. "I have to meet Flitwick before the feast. I guess McGonagall made him her deputy, since she's Headmistress now."

"Have you found out who the Head Boy will be yet?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "I'll find out when I get there."

Draco's POV

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_As Head Boy, I ask that you meet Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, before attending the feast. There, you and our Head Girl will be given your duties, along with a list of prefects, guidelines, and other things you will need to know. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress M. McGonagall_

Draco let out a groan.

"What is it, Drakey?" Pansy asked. Draco was beginning to regret returning to the compartment.

"I've got to meet Flitwick before dinner about Head Boy stuff," he explained, trying to shake her off. Honestly, he wasn't even being gentle, he was seriously shoving her away, and she still didn't take the hint.

Blaise looked up. "Hey, don't Head Boy and Girl get their own dorm?" Draco nodded. "That is so unfair! Honestly! Seriously, Drake, if you don't take advantage of having your own dorm with a girl, I will."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Draco asked.

Blaise grinned evilly. "Well, I've just gotta get her to let me in, now don't I?"

Draco snorted. "And what if she's not someone you want anything to do with? Or, even more likely, who doesn't want anything to do with you?"

His friend rolled his dark eyes. "One: It's a girl. Two: What wouldn't she want to do with all this?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

Draco shook his head. "You're an arrogant, self-centered prat, you know that?"

Blaise smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
